Something New
by Justicerocks
Summary: "I brought you out here because my brother's and father had been bugging me. We've been dating for two years and I think maybe its time to think about our future."


**Something New**

"You ready?" Jules smiled, as she zipped up her jacket and put on her mites "I'll go slow for ya." She nudged her companion.

"I'm ready." Sam responded back. "I've driven snowmobiles before, and a lot worse."

"Oh right, you're a big war vet." Jules gently punched his stomach. "This snows deep and it's icy."

"Uh-huh." Sam followed her out of her childhood home and into the cold Alberta snow. "I think I can handle it baby."

"I am _not _your baby." Jules told him, annoyed at the possessive word.

"Jules I am your boyfriend."

"For now." She warned throwing him a helmet. "Get on." She ordered, patting the seat behind her.

"Why, so you can kill me?" Sam asked arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, you're such a wimp Sam, I thought you said it was easy." She mocked.

"That was before you decided you were mad at me."

Jules rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'd kill you on a snowmobile? I'm a sniper, why would I waste my talents?'

"Not helping."

"Oh!" Jules sighed, and mounted off the vehicle. "You drive then." She tossed the keys his way smirking when he failed to catch them.

"Nice one there Samtastic."

"Fine." Sam snagged the keys from the ground and got onto the bike. "Get on."

"You've driven one of these before right?"

"Scared?"

"Uh-this is my father's bike if you break it- your in serious trouble."

"I'll just tell him you broke it." Sam winked.

"Like he'll believe you over his own daughter." Jules rolled her eyes.

"Jules, if you come with me I'm not going to crash, but if you don't come I can't ensure that."

"Drive slow." Jules sat behind Sam wrapping her arms around his waist. "Drive very slow."

"Yep!" Sam geared up, and flew out of the garage and down the backyard.

"Sam!" Jules, screamed in outrage over the sound of the noisy vehicle.

In response, Sam drove faster and took off down a trial and into the forest, stopping only when they had reached a frozen waterfall, jumping off the bike he took off his helmet and smiled at her, that cocky, sexy smile she loved so much.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Jules grabbed the keys away from him and pushed him. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"I kind of like danger." He winked.

"Yeah, well next time you deiced to go zooming off on some toy, think about the results, think about what could have happened?

"We're fine."

"Sam." Jules leaned against the snowmobile. "I brought you out here because my brother's and father had been bugging me. We've been dating for two years and I think maybe its time to think about our future."

Sam smiled, "Why ahead of you." He unzipped his heavy winter jacket and reached into an inner pocket. Getting down on one knee, he opened the box. "Juilianna Marie Callaghan, will you make me the happiest and luckiest guy on earth, and marry me?"

Jules looked at the beautiful four carrot gold diamond ring. "Sam." She breathed, she wanted to marry him, but she never expected anything this fancy, or expensive. "Sam, its beautiful."

"So are you."

"I love you Sam Braddock." Jules knelt down in the snow and kissed him. "I will marry you, but I want a different ring." She insisted. "It's to expensive."

"You, are worth every penny and so, so much more Jules."

"Sam its-"

"It's beautiful Jules, and you are keeping it, because I am not buying another one." Sam told her sitting in the fluffy snow and pulling her into his arms. "You're amazing, and beautiful and I want to have babies with you and spend the rest of my life with you until we're old and gray."

"You defiantly surprised me." Jules laughed resting her head against his chest.

"I'm full of surprises." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her spine.

"Yes, you are." Jules smiled standing up, "Come on let's get back to the house before its dark. My brothers should be there now."

"Oh great." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm really looking forward to meeting them."

"They're going to love you." Jules promised.

"Uh-huh, just like your dad loved me."

"He was just asking you questions, you have no idea how impressed he is, what I've told him he's just making sure you're not going to hurt me."

"What did you tell him?" Sam asked nuzzling his had against her shoulder as she started up the snowmobile.

"Nice try Sammy, but you're not getting anything out of me." Jules smiled as she took off towards the farmhouse.

**Two years later**

"SAM!" Jules screamed, tears of pain running down her face as she felt another contraction serge through her lower body. "SAM, I HATE YOU!" Her words echoed off the walls of the delivery room.

"That's okay Jules, you're giving me a child, and you're allowed to hate me." He whipped her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Good!" Jules breathed, as the current round of contractions stopped. "If I had know it was going to be this hard I wouldn't have let you anywhere near me."

"You're the strongest person I know Jules. You are simply amazing." He pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"That's not going to get you out of the dog-house." Jules warned as another contraction began her worst one yet.

"I think your baby's ready to be born, just one more push," Her doctor told her, as Jules rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you make it sound so easy!" She grabbed Sam's arm, and pushed as hard as she could and she did not stop until she heard her baby's first cry.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced smiling.

"Jules, I am so, so proud of you." Sam kissed her on the lips. "He's perfect, he's-" Sam watched in awe as a nurse handed his wife a blue blanket.

"Samuel Lewis Braddock." Jules finished.

"Jules-"

"I love you Sam," Jules placed a kiss on his lips. "I am madly in love with you. So just shut up."

Sam nodded his head, "Thank you, Jules. Thank you for giving me the most amazing gift."

"Your welcome." Jules passed the newborn into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy." Sam gently stroked his sons face with his finger; feeling tears well up inside his eyes. "I promise I'll be a good father and never, ever hurt you."

"Sam," Jules placed a hand on her husbands shoulder "You are nothing like your father, you will never be anything like him."

"I hope so," Sam smiled, as he felt Jules head against his shoulder as they watched their son sleep.

**The End. **


End file.
